Thirteen
by CrazyMel313
Summary: After being lied to her enitre life, Renesmee runs away to Forks, her mother's birthplace and runs into a person who changes her life. Will she tell him who's child she really is or that she isn't safe? That she's an illegal? Will her parents find out?
1. Dream

I felt the warm sunshine hit my face and I smiled, eyes closed and body relaxed. I was in the meadow that Mom had described to me. "It was a place your father and I went to escape reality. It was so beautiful." She had told me when I was little, usually to put me to sleep. She had described it so well; I could picture almost every detail, down to the pretty blue flowers. I wish that Mom wasn't a mental mute, and then I could get EJ to get the whole complete picture out of her memory.

I heard shallow breathing next to me and I opened my eyes to see the mysterious werewolf, or shape shifter as Dad had called it, sitting next to me. He was the same one that often came into Dad's and, I assumed, Mom's thoughts. His name was Jacob and it was he who my Mom partially named my brother after. The human Jacob now spoke; telling me made-up human memories of Mom, for he only knew her as a human, of course.

Werewolves hated vampires, and when Dad was forced to change Mom into a vampire by the controlling Volturi, he had no choice but to follow—much to the werewolves dislike, as Mom had told me. It _was_ the law after all. Mom told me how vampires had to create their mates. Also, unlike the myths that silly humans believe in, female vampires _can_ conceive children. Living proof for that was EJ and myself— born a half-vampire, half-human— from our vampire mother. We would become a full vampire by the time we turned thirteen, just like every other vampire's kid.

EJ is technically sixteen—already a vampire—but he appears thirteen, due to the never aging, never changing effect that vampire venom has. I am twelve, but I'm turning thirteen next week.

I was interrupting by my thoughts by Jacob, hearing his breath stop short. He was staring into the forest. His eyes went oddly wide when he saw something that my eyes could not detect. I saw him whine, stand up, and sprint into the opposite direction, turning into a humongous wolf—the same wolf father had thought of through his memories— and disappearing.

"What the-" but before I could finish, Mom stepped out of the forest, skin glistening in the sunlight. I smiled at her and beckoned her to join me here. This was her happy place, after all. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but what came out was a voice that was not her own, but annoyingly familiar.

"Oh Renesmee! Renesmee! Time to wake up, my lovely niece! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes to see Uncle Emmett shaking my bed. I groaned and told him to go away.

Usually, I'd have school at the middle school here, but it was Saturday, so I was allowed to sleep late. But not too late, apparently. At school, I told everyone to call me Vanessa, saving me years of being made fun of for having a odd name such as Renesmee—which I love, if I might add. I liked my real name but that was a change I had to survive with, along with my brown colored eyes, while everyone else's was topaz. I had to wear topaz colored-contacts so I'd have the same eye color as everyone else. I was portrayed as my father's niece, since I looked more like him than Mom. Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"It's time for breakfast!" He shouted in my ear. I brushed him off.

"Who cares? Shut up already!" I shouted, fully awake, thanks to him. He finally stopped saying my name.

"OOO! I'm going to tell Edward and Bella how you talked back to your own uncle!" He said in such a stern voice, I was positive that this would be the time he actually told on me. My eyes went wide as I sat up and my voice turned all soft.

"C'mon, Em. You now I was just kidding, right?" I practically begged him with my pleading eyes not to tell. Instead of saying, "whatever" like he usually did, he burst out laughing. I stared at him, questioning his sanity when he actually spoke.

"Aw, I was just kidding, Renesmee. You should've seen your face, though. And your hair is ridiculous." He broke into another fit of uncontrollable giggles. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

_Huh, I thought they brought me back home when I fell asleep watching T.V._ I thought to myself. I was in the Cullen house instead of my cottage home. I shrugged and left Dad's room, heading towards the bathroom. I combed my hair and then went downstairs to find Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose bickering about which designer had made a better summer line this year. I rolled my eyes and Alice looked up at me.

"Your parents are at the cottage," I heard Emmett's laughter from upstairs, but it could've been from anything, "and EJ's outside with Jazz. Here, I got an outfit for you." Alice handed me a simple white blouse with skinny jeans and black flats. I thanked her and went back up the stairs and into the bathroom to change. I took my PJs, folded them, and then placed them neatly on Dad's bed.

I rubbed my eyes as I traveled to the kitchen, the horrid smell of bacon in the air. Rose served me up a platter of eggs, toast, and bacon, and then poured me a fresh glass of orange juice. Hiding my disgust, I genuinely smiled and thanked her while I dug in. She seemed very pleased.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I are going hunting. Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's outside fixing some outdoor plants. Give me a call if you need anything." Rose messed up my hair playfully and then disappeared into thin air. When I turn thirteen, I'll run so fast, I'll be able to have a fair chance at beating Emmett in a race.

EJ strolled in, sitting in the chair next to me, while whistling some old tune that Dad fancies.

"Morning, sis." He said, breaking in the middle of the song.

"Morning." I replied back. He looked at my plate in disgust.

_Urgh. _He thought.

_I know, I know but I didn't wanna hurt Rose's feelings. _I thought back. He shrugged and dumped the remaining food into the trashcan, sprinted up the stairs—much too fast for my eyes—and then came back with a pouch of Grandpa Carlisle's donated blood.

_You're a lifesaver. _I thought to him. Gratefully, I took the pouch, unscrewed the lid off, and chugged the whole thing down. He looked the other way, not wanting to be tempted to rip it out of my hands. He _was_ a vampire, after all. Vege vamp or non-vege vamp; vampires found it hard to resist human blood. Except, maybe for Carlisle.

Mostly, everyone was trying to get me to only drink animal blood and eat human food so I wouldn't be so familiar to the taste of human blood before I fully transformed. EJ's pretty cool with it, but slips some donated blood here and there when I don't annoy him so much.

After I finished, I wiped my lips of the evidence and stuffed the empty pouch at the bottom of the trashcan.

_Thanks_. I thought to him.

_No problemo._ He thought back. I don't know why, but we somehow inherited part of our parents' powers. No one could hear my thoughts at all, except for EJ. I could read his thoughts as well, but nobody else's. EJ, on the other hand, could read everyone's thoughts, except for Mom's, but can't block his head from a mental attack, such as our father's mind reading intrusions. Usually, when I want to know what someone else is thinking, I pick up their thoughts from EJ. Whenever he doesn't want Dad reading his thoughts, he tunes in to mine, because I usually think of something random. Also, Alice can't see our future that good, because we were vampire/human hybrids. That was a plus when we were doing something bad so Alice couldn't see us. Usually if she _can_ see us, it's blurry and gives her "headaches".

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I wondered aloud. EJ gave me a look that clearly said, "How stupid are you?"

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Think about what Alice said before. How they're still at the cottage when vampires don't sleep. How they made you sleep here instead of there. Why they're still there _now _and not here." He looked at me, expecting my horrified and disgusted reaction. Of course, he wasn't disappointed. I made a hissing sound of disgust and shook my head, as if I could literally shake the image of my parents having…URGH!

"Well, it's not the first time…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. EJ nodded in agreement, not speaking.

We were silent for another five minutes when Esme broke the silence. We could easily hear her noisily open the living room glass door and step inside. I loudly washed my breakfast plate, letting her know that we were in the kitchen. She was in the doorway before I could put it on the rack to dry.

"Good morning, Renesmee. Good morning, EJ." Esme greeted us.

"Morning, Esme." We said in unison. She smiled sweetly and gathered her sketchbook from the kitchen counter.

"I'll be sketching in the living room if you need me." She said as she left the room.

"Kay." I replied after her. EJ looked at me, adventure gleaming in his eyes. I knew he had something fun planned for the day. He beckoned for me to follow him so I got up and half-ran, half-jogged out the door while he tried to keep a human pace. He slowed down a little so I'd catch up and we opened the front door.

"Where are you two going, may I ask?" Esme asked us, suspicion filling her voice.

"Out in the forest for a hike. We'll only be a thirty second run away. Come on, Esme. It's Alaska. We'll be fine." EJ said truthfully. Esme nodded and returned to her detailed picture of the vase of flowers sitting on the table in front of her.

We walked out the door and disappeared into the forest. When I had just turned one, my family moved here to Denali, Alaska from Forks, Mom's, EJ's and my birthplace. They had to move because my other grandfather, Grandpa Charlie, was getting suspicious about our behavior. Also, I used to complain/cry that I had to wear topaz colored-contacts over my brown eyes because my brown eyes made me look so much like their child, that without it, Charlie would know that I am not Dad's niece. The eye color would be able to dilute once I'm thirteen. Then, I could have topaz eyes like everyone else.

"Sing, will you?" EJ asked. I looked at him, surprised. EJ hasn't asked me to sing since I was ten.

"Sing?" I asked in confusion. He nodded.

"I like how every living thing gets silent when you sing. You have a beautiful voice, for a human." He joked. The sunshine came through the tree branches in scarce rays of light. It made his tousled brown hair turn auburn, like our mom's. His skin sparkled and I stared at him in fascination. He had our Mom's hair color and our father's tousled hair. I had my father's reddish-brown hair and used to have Grandpa Charlie's curly hair, but now that I'm older, my hair turned slightly wavy.

"Okay." I replied. I thought for a moment before singing the same lullaby Dad hummed to me while putting me to sleep when I was younger. Now, I added words to the lullaby, singing of a safe, happy meadow, like the one Mom described and how no one dies or gets hurt. EJ closed his eyes and smiled, as the whole forest grew silent. I hadn't sung for a long time, it felt nice. I drifted into the last few notes of the song, and EJ opened his eyes. When I finished, the whole forest came back to life, birds chirping and insects buzzing. We both grinned and continued our stroll.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No one's ever asked me to. I never really had a reason to, I guess."

"Oh." He went silent after that, enjoying our hike, listening to nature. We were about two miles out when EJ stopped.

"What?" I asked, halting abruptly.

"Wanna go _really_ deep into the woods? Not scared are you?" He asked, eyes filled with mischief. Now _there_ was the EJ I knew.

"Yes!" I said with growing enthusiasm. I hopped onto his back. We had done this many times before, with or without our parents watching. When our parents _did_ see me piggybacking on EJ, they'd have growing grins, claiming that we reminded them of their younger days. Mom used to piggyback on Dad because she was slow and human, like me.

I locked my arms around my brother's neck and hung on for dear life as the forest suddenly slew by me at a deadly speed. I've never traveled this deep into the forest before.


	2. Liar

We stopped at what appeared to be a small pond glistening slightly by the few sunrays that could get through the dense clouds. I gasped at its beauty and sat on one of the surrounding large, flat rocks. EJ sat next to me

"Dad showed me this when we were both hunting once. It's pretty isn't it?" He said, breaking the silence. I nodded, laid down, and closed my eyes.

"It's sure gonna be weird, seeing you as a vampire. Being in the sun without sparkling. Having topaz eyes instead of chocolate brown. White-skinned. No blood pulse. No heart beat…" He trailed off. I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me, his face hovering above me. I grinned cockily.

"Things are gonna be _so_ different!" I exclaimed in a sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, I won't change that much and you know it. I'll still be me." I explained. He nodded, considering the thought, and then did the famous "Edward Cullen Crooked Smile". That's what Mom called it when she saw EJ give her his first smile. He looked so much like Dad when he did it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, and maybe so was EJ, that none of us heard someone pursuing us until the leaf crunched. EJ's head snapped up and I looked towards the area where the noise came from.

"Who's there?" I asked uneasily. EJ's tense body relaxed when Dad came out of the bushes, followed by Mom.

"_What are you doing here?_" Dad hissed, clearly angry. EJ and I stepped back in shock. What had we done wrong? Mom showed a face of fear as she looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You told Esme that you'd be just a thirty second run away from home, not a ten minute run! Do you know how worried sick we were?" Dad was practically steaming with anger, but I knew most of it was protectiveness over us. I still didn't get it. This wasn't the first time that we were somewhere else then where we'd said we'd be. But all the other times, I wasn't so far away from home. I wondered why that should matter.

I could see the sun almost directly ahead. It must be noon. Knowing that this fight might turn into yelling if she didn't say something, Mom intervened.

"Edward, they don't know. Let them be. Nothing bad happened and they're perfectly fine. Come. It's time for lunch, Renesmee." Mom beckoned us to follow. Dad's stiff body relaxed and I got to ride piggyback style on him. We got there first while EJ came one second behind us, and Mom a third of a second behind him.

By the time we were inside the house, we realized that everyone was already home.

"What're you all doing here?" I asked in confusion. Usually hunting took them three days, and Carlisle isn't let off from work until six o' clock.

"We heard what happened and rushed here straight away." Rose said. Something about her voice was strange, like she had been worrying for hours until she saw me. Well, I didn't know that from her voice, but by reading EJ's thoughts on him picking up Rose's thoughts, I concluded that that was the case. I wondered why she was so worried about me. Were there dangerous traveling vampires?

"Why would you do such a thing? You could've called. Now we've ruined your hunt and Carlisle's working hours." EJ said. Emmett was about to speak when a strange warning-like look came from Dad, and he shut his mouth. I was about to ask Emmett what he was going to say, but then thought the better of it. Dad either didn't want me specifically to know about it, or he didn't want the whole family knowing about it. I decided that I'd just forget about it, and forget it I did.

I spent the whole rest of the afternoon playing chess with Alice—EJ helped me on that one—, watched Dad and EJ wrestle against Jasper and Emmett, sketched with Esme, and read some old books with Mom. I don't know why, but Mom loved classic books.

While we were watching a movie, Mom said that it was time for me to go to sleep. Not wanting to sound like an immature child, I reluctantly followed her to the cottage. She told Dad that we were fine traveling on our own. He stayed and continued watching the movie.

When we arrived at the cottage, Mom let me change into my PJs in private and then returned into the room.

"How about we read _"Vampires and the Law". _It's your favorite." Mom suggested. _"Vampires and the Law"_ was about what the title suggested, vampires— how they acted, traditional diets, how to destroy one, mates— and our laws— mostly to stay hidden from humans and to create your own mate. There was this one section Mom never read. "It's too graphic and gruesome for you." She had told me. Once, I had dared myself to open to the page, but Mom caught me opening the book, so she took it from me and hid it, taking it out only when she read to me. The last time she read this to me was when I was eight. I wondered why she'd read it now.

I listened as she went thought the book, her voice creating detailed pictures in my mind. A vampire himself wrote the book, so it was the most accurate it could possibly get.

As usual, she skipped the "gory part" and continued on, finishing the book. I hadn't notice Alice step in.

"You _need_ to change out of that Bella! C'mon. Let me show you had to properly use your closet, again!" Alice complained. She led Mom out the door, leaving the book on the side of my bed. I stared at it.

Carefully, I concentrated on hearing anything unusual from the other room. All I could hear was Alice fussing over clothes. I quickly seized the book and found the section. I opened it up fully and began to read.

"'_**Female vampires should be controlled by their mates' says an anonymous vampire, giving opinion on this matter. Back in the 1500s, they had almost taken over the Volturi, demanding more rights for themselves. Those were the years that the entire species of vampires almost went extinct. Thankfully, the Volturi passed a new law, only allowing male vampires to "create" their female human mate. As know by all vampires, female vampires born of a vampire—born half-human, half-vampire—are highly illegal. Although a vampire's genes make it highly impossible to conceive a female child, it has happened and all female children were exterminated. Any living female child is just as illegal as the dangerous and dreadful immortal children and must be destroyed."**_

__I snapped the book shut as soon as I finished the section. I wasn't capable of moving or doing anything. I couldn't breathe.

The last thing I saw was Mom entering the room with Alice behind her. She was wearing a different outfit and had on a look of annoyance that quickly diminished when she saw my face.

I fell to the ground and shut my eyes.

"Renesmee Renesmee….…Renesmee Renesmee…Hello? Hello?…Re- Rrr- ensmee?" The voice was doubling and repeating and very confusing. My eyes fluttered opened and I heard a chorus of relieved sighs.

"Renesmee Renesmee, can you you hear hear me?" Dad asked. My eyes searched and successful found his face. He looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Dad? What's going on?" I looked around to see the worried faces of my family surrounding me.

"Sweetie, you passed out. I don't know what happened, but as soon as Alice and I walked into the room, you looked at us oddly and then collapsed. Are you okay?" Mom looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. I don't know what hap-" I cut myself off when memories of earlier today came flooding back to me.

"You never told be I was an illegal!" I shouted, accusing everyone in this room. _As know by all vampires, female vampires born of a vampire—born half-human, half-vampire—are highly illegal…_ came into my thoughts. They had known I was an illegal the second I was born, and had never told me. I felt hurt and betrayed.

Now it was their turn to be shocked. I heard startled gasps and hisses all throughout the room. EJ was just downright confused, confirming to me that he was innocent.

"How do you know of this?" Rose asked in a hushed whisper. Rose, who's been like a second mother to me from day one, has also lied to me. I couldn't say anything, but I knew I had to.

"I read the book! You all lied to me my whole life! I'm not supposed to exist! I'm illegal! No wonder you're all getting nervous for my birthday! I'll become a permanent vampire, proof that you illegally created me. That's why you don't like me, specifically, traveling far! _You. Lied. To. Me._" I couldn't stop shouting and when I did, tears streamed down my face. I had never cried before. It felt strange. Mom came over and embraced me in a tight hug that hurt a little, making a choking noise that vampires made when they wanted to cry.

"When we found out you were a girl, we were beyond shocked that it was possible. We couldn't possible get rid of you, so we kept you a secret. That's why we barely visit the Volturi, only to confirm my transformation and EJ's birth. We didn't want to lose you!" I couldn't stop crying as I took this in from Mom. I sort of relaxed a little.

"So what now?" I asked between sniffles, scared of the answer. I wiped my tears away, as the thick stream of it starting slowing down.

"We just stay away from the Volturi. Same as we always had for thirteen years." Alice responded, confident.

"Wait. What the heck is going on here?" EJ demanded.

Dad explained the whole thing while Mom and Rose made me breakfast. I hadn't realized that I've been asleep the whole rest of the night and the morning. I glanced at the clock. It read 1:30, already. I reluctantly ate my human meal and then returned to the living room where, I assumed, the explanation was finished.

"W-O-W" Was all EJ could say. Dad and Emmett nodded while Rose sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"You could've at least told me." _And then I could've told Renesmee, who should've been told in the first place._ He finished in his thoughts and Dad looked at him sternly.

"Edward Jacob…" He trailed off warningly.

"I know, I know, you have her best interest at "mind". Even thought her existence is somehow illegal, which makes no sense whatsoever." EJ looked deep in thought.

"Who could possibly know the real reason for this law? Right now, all we can do is return back to our normal lives." Carlisle suggested we all nodded.

"Normal?" Emmett asked raising one eyebrow. EJ and I laughed.

"Rose, Jazz, Ali, Em, why don't you all go back on your hunting trip? Carlisle, you need to get to work." Dad said, glancing at the clock. Carlisle nodded, disappearing upstairs and then returning with his medical bag. He stopped in front of me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Be safe, Renesmee." He said before, once again, disappearing. It took all my power to not cry right then and there. I felt sick to my stomach. Dad looked at EJ and then to me. I could tell he was listening to my thoughts from EJ.

"We won't go hunting unless Bella comes. Look at her eyes! It's been weeks since she's last hunted!" Alice countered. Rose piped up and said, "Yes, she must come."

Mom nodded, knowing she couldn't possibly win against these two and left with them. Dad looked annoyingly where Alice disappeared and then looked worriedly back at me.

"Dad, you aren't finished explaining, are you?" I asked. He solemnly shook his head.

"EJ…..EJ is actually fifteen, but is mentally sixteen. We had to change him ourselves, the venom in his system had nothing to do with his transformation. We just told you the other story so you wouldn't be scared your whole life. We said thirteen was the year you become a vampire because that was when your mother and I planned to change you." Dad said this very slowly, not wanting to scare. I just stared wide-eyed and him and could feel my jaw drop to the floor. I closed it and blinked several times, regaining focus on my hectic thoughts.

"So, I _will_ experience the pain? Like Uncle Emmett told me about?" I asked, trying to sound calm when inside, I felt like I was a bomb that was fusing down, about to explode. Dad looked at me straight in the eye and said, "The very same." He could see my face falling in fear. The bomb inside me exploded.

I burst out of the house and ran into the woods, not caring if they could catch me whenever they wanted to. I banked on that thought; they'd be so confident, they wouldn't bother catching me right away.

I heard no pursuit, so I just kept running and running and running through the woods. Thank goodness that vampire hybrid skin is tougher than a human's or I'd be bleeding like crazy from all of the branches whipping my face and arms.

I found the small rock where EJ and I hid all of our savings from a gambling Emmett and emptied my half of the cash into the purse I had left there. I also found my iPod hidden there—I must've forgotten it here the last time I came with EJ—and put it in my purse as well. I sprinted as soon as I filled the purse and kept running.

I must have somehow ran in a wide arc because I was in front of the highway. I held my thumb out, hoping to get a ride somewhere far from here. I couldn't possibly have much time…


	3. Forks, Washington

A blue minivan pulled aside and this nice family took me in and gave me a ride to the airport.

"Are you sure you're not running away? It's bad, you know." The mother asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I went hiking with my cousins but I've misplaced them so I'm going back home." I replied confidently. The lady nodded. I was about to hand them money for the ride, but the man shook his head.

"Keep that money. You'll need it for the ticket." He said. I thanked them and got of the car and entered the building, glad Alice couldn't detect my future as well as she could with a vampire and that she was too far away to make it in time.

I walked up to the counter where the tickets were sold.

"Hello, welcome to Expedia. How may I help you?" A blonde, motherly-type woman asked.

"Do have any tickets for the next flight to Seattle, Washington?" The lady looked surprised at me asking this, all alone, but sold the ticket to me anyway. Turns out, the next flight was in five minutes, just my luck.

After running through huge crowds of people, I finally reached the gate and boarded the plane.

"Thank you for choosing Expedia. Next stop, Seattle, Washington." The pilot welcomed everyone on the plane, and then lifted off. I looked out the window, mesmerized by the height I was at. This was my first plane ride.

I leaned back into my comfy chair and fell asleep, not bothering to check who was sitting next to me.

I slept a dreamless sleep, and was awoken to whom I thought to be Alice, but someone else.

She was a redhead with bright green eyes and a grin on her face. She looked about my age, but she could be older.

"Sorry to wake you, but I didn't want you to miss this." The girl pointed out the window and I stared into the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was what I assumed to be Seattle, but it was gleaming and twinkling with lights.

"What time is it?" I asked the stranger.

"It is…. 4:45, but you know how dark Seattle gets when it's still early. Rainiest city in the Continental U.S." She said. I looked out the window some more in amazement.

"I'm Lora, by the way. What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Vanessa. And nice to meet you." I replied back, using my less odd school name. She smiled.

"Vanessa's such a cool name! I'm stuck with boring Lora. Well, it's nice to meet you too, Vanessa." And Lora kept talking and talking and letting me talk and talk the rest of the plane ride. We told each other of our families—I only spoke of Mom, Dad, and EJ— and of our lives. Lora was sixteen and went on vacation to Alaska with her family. She was now returning to home, Seattle, Washington. She had two brothers and two sisters.

"Where're your folks? Mine are in the back cause we couldn't find seats all next to each other." She asked, looking at me.

"I went alone to visit my cousins in Alaska and now I'm traveling back home." I lied, again.

"Ooo! I wish my folks would let me do that. They never trust me with anything." She said sadly.

"Neither do mine." I said, realizing that this was the first truth I told her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in Seattle shortly." The pilot said, ending our conversation.

When we landed, I said good-bye to Lora and left to go find a taxi. I walked out of the airport and straight onto the road, peering for any waiting taxis. I found one all the way at the end and hopped in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Forks, Washington." I replied, handing him the money for the ride. He didn't complain and starting driving to the place I once called home.

"Where did you say it was? I don't see no driveway." The driver complained.

"It's coming up…here it is. Just drop me off here." I said. He stopped and I stepped out but handed him a twenty-dollar tip, just for not questioning me on why I was alone. He thanked me and drove off, muttering about why all people can't be decent.

With only a purse filled with cash and an iPod to my name, I began to walk down the long driveway, going deeper and deeper into the Forks woods.

When I finally reached the house, I looked up in shock. It was almost like the house back at Alaska. I strained to remember everything about this place. How Esme was going to create the cottage here but didn't because we had moved. How I was chasing swallows with EJ. How we used to have adventures defeating the horrid monsters that were also known as Emmett and Jasper. How Rose and Alice would put on a fashion show and we'd all walk down a pretend catwalk.

I smiled, found the key under one of the many potted plants, and opened the front door. I climbed up the grand staircase and went into Dad's room.

A wave of sadness and homesickness crushed through me. What was I thinking, running away?

_You had to get away from all the lies. They've lied to you your whole life. Maybe you'll be safer here._ A voice in my head reminded me. I nodded and flung my purse on the bed that Dad had gotten. Weird how he'd need a bed when….

I stopped that thought cold, disgusted a little and saw that his walls were filled with bare CD racks. We only took personal stuff with us when we moved, in case we had to move back, and left all the furniture behind.

I took my iPod out and went into the darkness of woods and kept walking, determined to find the meadow. I put on my ear buds and turned the iPod on. Right now, I was listening to "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. It was at least ten years old, but it still was a lovely song. It sort of reminded me of myself, right now. All alone without anyone to talk to.

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods as it got darker and darker outside. I finally felt home…


	4. Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Running patrol seemed really unnecessary now, ever since the Cullens left over a decade ago. I was still the teenager I was since I became a wolf, although it sucks to see my human friends living their lives, going to college and starting a family.

Right now, I was running patrol with Embry and Quil. We lazily strutted through the forest, feeling in control now that they were gone, but I still felt some stirring of loss after that reeking leech changed innocent, beautiful Bella.

_It's been over a decade and you're _still_ thinking about Bella?_ Embry thought, about a great distance away from me.

_Maybe it's cuz I'm so close to the leeches' house, I dunno know._

_ Well, there's nothing unusual as usual. Let's go home. I wanna see Claire._ Quil complained.

_Oh shut up, Quil. Just cuz she's almost your age and you've imprinted on her gives you no right to leave patrol early. Jared went overtime last week and he didn't complain. _Embry countered.

_Only cuz he's married to her! He sees her everyday and every second of that day! I only see Claire after school. _Quil shot back.

_Hey now. Guys, calm down…Do you smell that?_ I thought. They all stopped abruptly, not really thinking that they were at least thirty miles away from me.

_What is it?_ Embry thought.

_It smells human, only, not so much. _I thought. I could feel them through my thoughts, trying to decipher what the smell was.

_Quil, go to Sam. Whatever this thing is, it isn't human. Jake, keep following the scent, I'll be there in a few seconds._ Embry ordered and I could already hear him sprinting towards me. I hadn't realized that he was forty miles out now.

Carefully, I followed the strange scent to the Cullen house. I looked up, confused. The scent went inside the house and then went back out to a different part of the forest.

Curious, I traced the scent going deeper and deeper into the woods. My body was tense, as something smelled wrong. Like a vampire smell, only not that bad. Could the Cullens be back?

Curiosity, once again, got the better of me and I heard music, only it wasn't that loud, it sounded muted, like coming form an iPod or something.

I was right. I saw a small girl in the middle of a meadow, sleeping by the looks of it, holding an iPod in her hand.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and take the lonely in, to take my heart again…_

The sound was so peaceful, no wonder the girl was sleeping. Nose leading the way, I went into the meadow—dangerous if there was that vampire nearby that I had smelled earlier—and went up to the girl, trying to get a closer look of her. If she woke up now, she'd see a wolf towering over her and would probably have a heart attack.

She looked about thirteen years old, with reddish-brown wavy hair that went all the down to the middle of her back. Her skin was ivory with red on her cheeks, like she could be blushing. There were dried tears on her cheeks, making me wonder why she was crying. Had a vampire hurt her? What was she doing here, deep in the woods, all alone? She reminded of how Sam found Bella, asleep and sobbing after the stupid bloodsucker left her.

I could see her stirring and I quickly phased back—not being able to get away in time—and put shorts and a t-shirt on.

Her eyes opened wide and I gasped.

"Oh!" I said as I saw her chocolate brown eyes. It couldn't be…could it? No, that's impossible.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice, sitting upright.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you all alone in the woods. I'm Jake. Jacob Black. Who're you?" I asked her. Maybe she could confirm my hunch.

A brief flicker of recognition came across her eyes, like she knew who I was. It was gone before I could get a second glance.

"I'm R- Vanessa. Vanessa…Stanley." She said, unsure of herself. I looked at her again and she blushed a deep red.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nothing, you just look familiar, that's all." I said.

"Are you all alone?" She asked curiously, looking into the woods. Like she knew about the pack and was trying to see them through the darkness.

"Actually, I am not. I came out with my friends to go hiking. I have to go find them now. Are you okay finding your way back home?" I asked, assuming she did live somewhere.

"Uh, yes. I'm good, thank you." I could tell she was lying by the fear in her eyes and how her eyes flitted to every little sound the forest made.

"No, your not. C'mon. Where do you live? I gotta car back home. Wanna lift?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh, no. I can find my way home. Thank you very much. You don't have to do this." She countered, trying to get rid of me. I wondered what was up with her. A new idea sprang into my head and I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Well, I hope you get home safely, Vanessa. See ya." I said and I disappeared into the woods, making sure I was out of view before I phased.

I melted and became part of the woods, staying away from her view as I followed to see if she was _their_ daughter.

_Jake, what the hell are you doing?_ Embry asked, running next to me at my side. I let the memory of what just happened flood through my mind as I went to the Cullen house.

_Are you insane? That's impossible!_ Embry was really judging my sanity, until he saw her eyes.

_Those are Bella's eyes, and that's Cullen's hair, and his skin color, and her blush…! _

His thoughts became a wordless shock as he took in my theory. We were at the Cullen house before Vanessa was, hiding in the bushes.

As planned, she walked out of the forest and came to the front door, grabbing a key from her pocket and opening the door. We phased back into humans, put our clothes on and then climbed the tree nearest the window that her abnormally heartbeat was coming from.

She was in an empty room, and she took a cell phone from her jacket. She stared at it surprisingly, like she had no idea it was there.

The phone rang shrilly in her hands, and she looked afraid to answer it.

She pressed a button and said, "Hello, Alice."


	5. Did you just imprint on her?

Renesmee

I was still baffled about meeting the famous Jacob Black, werewolf shape-shifter. Dad told me all about him. How he took care of Mom after Dad left her. How he tried to win over her heart before it was too late. He seemed to know whom I was, but was confused about it.

When I got to Dad's room, I realized that my cell phone was in my jacket pocket. I must have forgotten to take it out. It suddenly rang, and when I saw the ID, I was scared to answer it.

Reluctantly, I pressed call and answered.

"Hello, Alice." I said nervously, waiting for the wave to come flooding towards me.

"I'm coming over. No one knows that I know where you are. You are to explain yourself when I come over or I'm telling your parents where you are. Am I clear, young lady?" She said in such a stern and disappointed voice that I literally shrunk against the wall I was leaning against.

"I can agree to that." I said.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said, and with that, hung up.

I threw the phone onto the bed and buried my hands inside my arms. I was so screwed.

Hungry, I took my phone and checked the time. It was 8:00. I walked slowly down the hall and entered Carlisle's office. Turning on the computer, I checked the number for the nearest restaurant, and ordered Chinese take-out—much to my disgust and dislike.

I went back downstairs, into the living room, and put the TV on. The sound of it calmed me, and I fell asleep on the couch.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Ding._

I woke up to the doorbell ringing and quickly sprinted to get it.

"One order of orange chicken and fried rice with a Sprite." The delivery boy said. I nodded and gave him a twenty and took the food. I could hear him say, "Thanks for the tip, miss!" and then his car weave back out the long driveway.

I brought the food to the kitchen, poured it onto the paper plate the delivery guy gave me, and starting eating the horrid stuff.

Three-quarters through the meal, I couldn't take the taste anymore, so I threw the rest of it in the garbage.

"Urgh." I complained, wanting some _real_ food. Could I hunt? I didn't really know how to and there's a pack of wolves out there that could kill me in a second's notice. I've never hunted on my own before. Maybe I could try? I had to be sure there were no wolves, though. I traced back my memories and tried to remember the scent of Jacob Black. He had a woodsy kind of scent. It was nice.

Opening the front door, I went back into the woods. It was twilight outside and the blackness outside was frightening me. There was a new moon out, so I couldn't see a thing. Maybe I'd feel safer if I had my iPod….

"Crap!" I said, before covering my hands over my mouth. I've never cursed before. I shrugged my shoulders, because no one was here anyway, and tried to go out and find my iPod.

Jacob

"She's on the move." I alerted Embry. We were certain that Vanessa was somehow related to the Cullens, as she answered a phone by "Alice". Now, as she walked back into the woods, I thought this girl was literally trying to get herself killed. Why would she possibly go outside when it was pitch black? Then I realized something; her iPod was still in the meadow. She was trying to find it.

_She'll never find it! Jake, I'm not spending my whole night following this girl. She'll get lost and will still be in the forest in the morning. C'mon, let's go!_ Embry was getting pretty annoyed. We found no proof on how she was related to the Cullens. Somehow, I had this weird feeling to protect her. It was strange.

_Protect? What is this? Ugh, okay, how bout this: We scare her towards the little meadow thing by growling around her. Then, we lead her to her meadow, she finds the iPod, and we scare her back home. No harm done, we stay concealed in the bushes and just growl._ I nodded towards the wolf lounging next to me.

_ Then let's go!_ I said, as she left my line of sight. We slithered through the bushes on either side of her when we caught up with her. I growled a little and saw her jump. She looked my way in absolute horror, but didn't meet my eyes. She ran the opposite direction and kept running when Embry growled. We kept going back and forth until she reached the meadow. She ran in, grabbed the iPod and then ran in the direction in which she came from.

I had to admit, kid was a good navigator. She went back the way she came in a perfect line. Embry and I barely had to growl.

When she _did_ reach the house, however, the hairs on my back rose up. I involuntarily let out a low hiss, which of course, she heard. There was something else waiting for her outside of the house, and it wasn't human…

Renesmee

I kept running and running from the horrible growling until I finally reached home. IPod in hand, I tried unlocking the back door but immediately turned around when I heard another hiss. I tried to squint into the bushes, but found nothing.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I ran around to the other side of the house and went to the front door. It was locked as well. Ugh! I had forgotten that if you closed the front door without re-locking it, it would lock automatically from the outside. So only if you were on the inside could you unlock it. And, on top of that, I locked the back door when I came back form the meadow the first time. Now I was trapped outside. I started planning on climbing through a window when I saw it.

A bright yellow-canary Porsche 911 Turbo was on the driveway. My eyes widened in fear when I realized that Alice was home at last. The headlights turned off and out came a pixie that didn't look all helpless and vulnerable. This pixie looked freaking murderous.

She didn't speak. She just stared at me in what only could be silent fury. I whimpered and felt like I was the shorty and she was the tall one.

She pinched her index finger and thumb on either side of the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes.

"Do I even have to say how disappointed I am with you right now?" She said sternly. Her voice was soft, but that only made it worse.

"I'm sor-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because her face shut me up. That's when she exploded.

Jacob Black

I saw Alice for the first time in years talking calmly, but clearly angry with Vanessa. When she told Alice that she was sorry, the little pixie leech wouldn't even let her finish. I wonder if Vanessa knew that she had somehow infuriated a vampire. Did she know Cullen was a vampire? I listened intently as Alice yelled at Vanessa.

"How could you? Are you insane? What is going on in your head? Do you know how devastated and worried we all were when we found out you left? Do you _want _to know what Edward's face looked like when he and EJ couldn't find you? What Bella's face was when she received a horrible call from him? That they knew you were missing? We had to stop hunting immediately and return home. Do you _want_ to see them in pain? They were devastated! I am so disappointed in you, young lady." She looked at Vanessa, but Alice's face fell when tears streamed down her face. I gasped a little when Alice had mentioned Edward and Bella. So Vanessa _did_ know them. She also had to know they were vampires, unless Alice meant hunting as in shooting animals. Highly unlikely.

"Don't try to blame this all on me, Alice! I was lied to me whole life by my family! I thought I could trust you with everything! I guess you can't trust vampires!" Vanessa yelled into Alice's face before running away towards the woods once again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Ugh! Come back! I'm sorry!" Alice ran at inhuman speed and I heard a scream. I thought Alice had killed her when I saw her reappear carrying a thrashing Vanessa. I didn't know who Renesmee was, but I was beginning to suspect that it was her _real _name.

"I _hate_ you!" Vanessa, or Renesmee, I don't know what her real name was, screamed.

"I know, but just listen for two damn minutes, okay?" Her angry tone quieted Vanessa completely. When she saw Vanessa's scared face, her voice softened.

"Renesmee, we tried telling you. Believe me, we did. We just couldn't. We didn't want to scare you or hurt you. Imagine finding out about it earlier, way before your birthday. You would be so frightened, you probably would run away. Clearly, we hadn't anticipated this. We wanted to tell you everything _after_ you've been changed. I cross my non-existing heart that we were going to tell you." She said sincerely. I nearly hissed when Alice said "change". So they were planning on making this sweet innocent girl a disgusting ruthless killer.

For a brief second, she met my eyes without knowing, and the direct eye-contact changed my life. Hell, it changed _everything_.

_Jacob? You didn't! Did you just imprint on the vampires' daughter? _Embry thought to me, although I barely heard him. All I could hear and see was the beautiful girl not thirty feet from me.

_Renesmee._


	6. Confrontation

Renesmee

"Wait, so you were planning on telling, though." I confirmed with Alice, the tears on my cheeks already drying up. Alice nodded her head. She lifted her head up a little and sniffed.

"Ugh, looks like the _dogs_ were near here while we were gone. Gross!" Alice said and I giggled. She started tickling me like when she used to when I was little whenever I felt sad. I laughed my head off and she tickled me to the ground.

"Haha. Alice! Stop! Can't…. breathe!" I laughed, happy tears falling from my eyes.

"Say you love me!" She demanded, back to her usual self.

"I love ya, Auntie!" I said, just like I had when I was little. Alice herself laughed and she lifted me up.

"Sooo…What now?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Could we stay? I mean, come on! The last time I've been here was when I was only a year old! Could you give me a tour of the place?" I asked, eyes hopeful and begging.

"Oh, alright." Alice said. Her phone inside her jacket pocket buzzed and my eyes widened a little. She took it out and checked the caller ID. It said Emmett, so I relaxed a little.

"Hello, Alice Cullen's cell phone. Alice Cullen speaking. How may I help you?" Alice said, putting the phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"What? Oh, for a second, I thought that was your voicemail. Hey, Alice. Any sign of Renesmee?" Emmett's booming voice came from the speaker.

"Are you wearing purple today?" Alice asked. I knew she wasn't _actually _asking him that. What that question translated to was: Is Edward or Bella near you or in hearing range?

"Nah, purple sucks." Emmett responded.

"Good, okay so I went to Forks and guess who I found?" Alice said sarcastically.

"A ninja? Man, your good, Ali. Haha. So is she safe? I gotta tell, Eddy! He'll be so happy!" Emmett responded with glee.

"If you tell my father I will seriously get Rose to hurt you!" I threatened him. I could hear his laughter on the other end.

"Wow, nice to hear you all safe and sound. Don't worry, I won't tell your parents, you will! When are you guys coming home?" He asked.

"Well…This one wants me to give her a tour of the town and maybe I'll take her shopping, so we should be home by tomorrow night." Alice said.

"What should I tell Edward and Bella? That their daughter is receiving a tour of Forks by her lovely vampire aunt? Haha, I crack myself up." Emmett chuckled.

"Just tell them that I am safe and that I am sorry and that Alice is with me and we won't be home until tomorrow and to not try and contact us until we get home." I said confidently.

"Whatever, just get your butt back here alive." Emmett said before hanging up.

"Way to say bye." I said. Alice laughed and then led me inside the house. We went up to Dad's room and she left me there, saying she needed to get her things from the trunk.

While she was gone, I heard a snap in the tree outside of Dad's window. I stared into the dark but saw nothing.

"So, I got some outfits for you cause I didn't know how long we were gonna stay here because your future is always so blurry, but this time, you like blacked out of my sight for a while." Alice said, her voice coming out of nowhere and scaring me. I jumped like two feet in the air. She grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs and outside, once again to show me an open suitcase full of clothes.

"Would you like to explain to me how that is possible?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Like you couldn't see my future at all? Cool! Dad wasn't lying about you not being able to see werewolves!" I covered my hands over my mouth immediately but I knew it was too late.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She said slowly, as if she hadn't heard me right, which was impossible because she could hear everything.

"Crap, Alice. I was going to mention it." I said.

"Like when? When we got home? Two hundred years from now? Doesn't sound like you were planning to tell me anything at all from what my visions are telling me!" She said, growing angry again.

"I can't believe you! You're barely here for one day and already you run into trouble. Werewolves are very dangerous, Renesmee!" Alice said, shaking her head.

"Says who?" A husky voice said from behind me. Alice's eyes widened in shock and I turned around to find Jacob Black standing with another kid behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is our turf. I thought you'd died or something." Alice said, annoyed.

"Since when was this your land? There's no treaty. You violated it by biting Bella. But you know what? That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that you think we're dangerous. Look who's talking!" Jacob said clearly indicating Alice being a vampire.

"Ooo! You filthy, mongrel! Get away from my house!" She said.

"Not until you leave this girl alone!" Jacob shot back.

"What? What gives you the right to order my niece away from me, dog?" Alice hissed, taking one step in front of me. I peered around her back anyway.

"Don't call me dog. And she isn't your niece! You bloodsuckers can't reproduce! You probably took her from her _real_ parents!" Jacob accused.

"How dare you? And I can call you dog all you want! She knows you two are werewolves!" Alice said, smiling as Jacob's face fell.

"She knows? That's not the point! Where's the proof that Vanessa is your niece?" Jacob sneered, but seemed unsure of himself. Was it that bad that I knew that he was a werewolf?

"Vanessa?" Alice said at the same time that I spoke up.

"Proof? I am not Vanessa, first of all. I was unsure to tell you my real name because than you'd probably know who I was. My full real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Alice Cullen is my aunt. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen are my biological parents. I was born a half-human, half-vampire and I am going to be transformed into a vampire in a week. Why do you care?" I asked, growing angry with Jacob.

"Because I…I…" He was unable to finish, but it was the boy behind him that did.

"He's imprinted on her." The boy/wolf said. Alice gasped.

"No! That's impossible!" Alice whispered. She completely hid me behind her back, but I was taller than her by an inch.

"So is being the daughter of two vampires!" Jacob accused.

"It is possible, it's just cause you werewolves don't know anything about us vampires." Alice shot at him.

"Whatever." Jacob said. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me the entire time.

"You will stay away from her, though. I don't care who imprinted on whom, but Renesmee is coming home to her _family._ Now, if you don't mind, we are leaving. Renesmee? Wanna grab your things from Edward's room?" Alice looked up at me, clearly saying, "get out because I wanna kick this wolf's butt."

I nodded and ran into the house and up into Dad's room, but peered out cautiously to see what they were talking about.

"You can't take her away! You have no right!" Jacob whined.

"I have every right as she being my niece and as she being Edward and Bella's daughter!" Alice replied coolly. I quickly grabbed my iPod and purse and then spied on them again.

"Jacob cannot live without her, though! He will be in immense pain! Not seeing the person you imprinted on will cause him an enormous deal of pain!" The kid shouted.

"Embry, I don't care! I seriously don't! If I don't get this girl back home by tomorrow, my throat will be ripped out. Jacob, you know how overprotective Edward is!" Alice said, facing Jacob. He nodded.

"He was such a stick in the sand! He never let Bella go out to our bonfires. But that isn't the point! I didn't imprint on Bella! I imprinted on her daughter!" Jacob said, looking up into my eyes.

The minute I saw his brown eyes, something changed. Like we belonged together, from the start. All those times I've dreamed of him but thought nothing of it. All the times I wanted to visit here, just to see what he looked like. We truly did belong together.

And he was mine.

I ran downstairs and quickly went out the door. Alice was still looking at Jacob but turned around to face me.

"About time, Renesmee. C'mon. Let's go home." Alice said, putting my things and the suitcase full of clothes into the trunk.

"Wait." I said. Alice halted immediately and Jacob looked at me, as he was doing for the past thirty minutes.

"What? We have a flight to catch to. It'll leave in three hours." Alice said, gently tugging on my arm. I hesitated, looking at Jacob.

"Couldn't we stay here, just for a little while? I feel terrible causing Jacob pain." I said. Jacob smiled and Alice just sighed.

"You're serious aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, why don't you call your parents and tell them why you won't be home by tomorrow, why you want to stay here, and why they should move back." Alice said, clearly annoyed and handed me her cell phone.

"I'm gonna want them to move here?" I asked, shocked. I turned to Jacob and his goofy grin was getting wider. I tried not to laugh. Alice still had her hand stretched out, clutching her cell phone.

"I can't call them! I'll be road kill!" I whimpered.

"Well, it's what you want, right?" Alice said, looking at me as if to say, "choose wisely because there's no turning back. And also, your dad is going to kill you himself if you choose Jacob."

"It is." I said truthfully. Alice just shook her head in disappointment. I hadn't noticed that Embry left. Jacob was standing all alone in front of us.

"Your funeral." Alice warned.

"That will never happen." Jacob swore. I smiled.

"Well, why don't you two get all cozy while I put Edward on speakerphone." Alice starting dialing and I snatched her cell phone and started running as fast as I could.

She was in front of me with her arms crossed faster than I could blink. She took it out of my hands.

"Very immature." She shot at me.

"Alice! You can't call him! Please! Call Uncle Em or even Uncle Jazz or whoever but not my parents." I begged her, dropping down onto my knees. Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but remained quiet.

"All right all right, I'll call someone else." Alice said, and she dialed a number. I could here the phone ringing before I could say, "Who're calling?"

"Hello, Alice?" A voice that sounded like golden chimes answered on the second ring and my eyes grew as wide as saucers. Jacob looked puzzled.

"Hello, Rose. Are you wearing purple today?" Alice asked. Jacob's face smoothed out and he looked confusedly at me. I mouthed to him, "She's like my second mother." He made a disgusted face but then listened to the conversation.


	7. Appetite

"No, I'm wearing red, why?" Rose asked. Translation: Edward and/or Bella are near me.

"Oh, just wondering. Could you change to purple?" Alice asked. Translation: Is there any way of you getting away from them?

"No, I can't change into purple, it doesn't match my pants." Rose said. Just then, there was a sound of wind and I heard Rose complain.

"Alice, I know that you found Renesmee. Where are you? Is she safe? Is she still with you?" Edward asked. I was expecting Alice to reassure him, but she nudged me, a little too hardly, in the ribs.

"Ow-I'm right here Dad. I'm fi-"

"If you value whatever sanity I have left, don't you dare say fine! Are you hurt? What's going on? And where are you?" He shouted. Jacob just scoffed quietly too himself., shaking his head.

"Dad, chill. I am okay and safe. Alice is with me. We are in Forks at our old house. Now, I have so much to tell you!" I said.

"Hell yeah, she does." I heard Emmett mutter in the background.

"We are all on our way." Edward said.

"Ya might want to bring everything here. Renesmee wants to move here." Alice said.

"That's a good idea, we've been here so long, and the doctors are getting suspicious about Carlisle. We'll bring the packing stuff and should be there by tomorrow night, the latest." Edward said and he hung up the phone. I was in total shock. How did I just pull that off without getting killed and/or yelled at in the process. Luck was with me tonight.

"Does anyone say good-bye anymore?" Alice complained. I giggled nervously.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, I have no visions of him killing you, yet." Alice sort of reassured me.

"And what visions _do_ you have?" I asked, unsure of the answer.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ tell him as soon as they get here. Just wait till they're done unpacking first." Alice warned. I nodded and shuddered in fear.

"I'll protect you." Jacob said. I had completely forgotten that he was still here. I laughed.

"I'll be fine. They wouldn't live against the law for thirteen years just to kill me in two seconds over you." I said to him. He looked taken aback and then looked at Alice, demanding an answer.

"Well, it all started in the 1500s…." Alice started explaining about how the law was made, but it didn't end right…

"And that's why we rarely go to the Volturi." Alice said. Jacob mashed his eyebrows together and then smoothed them out.

"W-O-W." He said. But something wasn't right. Alice shouldn't tell another species about this! It's against the law!

"So, you have bred an illegal vampire _and_ this human knows of our existence. Pity pity." A strange wispy voice said. I turned around to face a vampire that had to be Aro— Carlisle showed me his painting of them and EJ showed me him from Dad's mind— standing in front of Marcus and Caius.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T!" I hadn't realized that Dad was here as well, until he fell to the floor in what only could be pain from the evil vampire Jane's torturous stare.

"Stop! Please! You're hurting him! Please!" I said, but was cut off when a big, muscular vampire grabbed my neck.

"This will only hurt just a little." Felix said. I saw my whole family, killed by the Volturi, burning in a neat pile in front of me. I was inhaling their ashes. Jacob was on the very top. Wait. Did I just make him a part of my family?

"NO! YOU MURDE-" And the last thing I saw was Aro's smiling face and the last thing I felt was immense pain. I screamed and blacked out.

"Renesmee! WAKE UP!" Alice's frantic voice was barely an inch form my ear. I opened my eyes wide and then stared at her.

"Told you, it was just a nightmare." Jacob said, but he still stared worriedly at me.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, you screamed your freaking head off and scared the crap outta both of us. You okay?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Just a really bad dream." I replied. Weird, I didn't remember that Alice's explanation had turned into a nightmare. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Well, I got breakfast! Time to eat!" Alice said cheerfully. I smiled thirstily. How did Alice get access to a pouch of blood? She wasn't a doctor? Did Carlisle send some?

"Mmmm." I said as Alice led to me to the kitchen. Jacob, of course, followed. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When I entered the kitchen, I was in for a shock. In front of me was a huge plate of bacon, eggs, waffles and a glass of apple juice. Alice was still smiling.

"Alice….I…uhh" I had nothing to say, but Alice understood. She shook her head as she offered the plate to Jacob.

"Here, do you want it?" Alice asked Jacob.

"It's Nessie's!" Jacob countered. Nessie? I guess that's my new nickname. I kinda liked it, come to think of it.

"She can't eat it…I forgot…She's allergic to eggs." Alice lied. The real reason that I didn't dig right in was that I hated it, first of all, and I wanted blood. Human blood to be exact.

"She's allergic to eggs? Then I'll eat it, I'm starved." Jacob said, thanking her as he took the plate. Alice tried her hardest not to touch him, and leaned away from what I supposed was his smell. He smelled fine to me.

"Wait. She's a half-human-"

"She's a vampire hybrid." Alice cut him off.

"So she's a vampire hybrid that is allergic to eggs? Does she always eat human food? And why aren't you making her breakfast? She's clearly hungry." Jacob pointed out. Alice frowned.

"She _is _half a vampire, you know. And she _is _hungry, but I'd rather say thirsty than hungry." Alice said. Jacob's face grew pale. Alice seemed slightly smug. I sighed.

"I'm not allergic to eggs, I just didn't want to eat it, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll let Alice make me a human breakfast." I reluctantly said.

"No! I would never want you to feel uncomfortable about this. I'll be fine." Jacob said, finishing his plate and then tossing it into the sink. Alice sighed.

"So, I guess you're going hunting." Alice said. My eyes grew wide.

"Me? Hunt?" My voice went an octave higher.

"Not humans, silly." Alice said bitterly.

"Oooh. I knew that. Duh!" I replied, as if I was joking the whole time. Jacob looked at me.

"I'm curious, what _do_ you normally eat?" Jacob said.

"Uh. Usually donated blood but everyone wants me to have more human food and animal blood in me before they change me so I wouldn't me used to human blood, but EJ slips in a pouch or two here and there." I said. Jacob's face didn't even grow pale. He just nodded. Did imprinters not find anything about their imprinted person's diet disgusting? Guess not.

"So that's where Carlisle's missing pouches went!" Alice said. She rolled her eyes.

"What? EJ got 'em for me!" I defensively said.

"Who's EJ?" Jacob asked.

"Her brother." Alice answered.

"Oh." Jake whispered.

"So, I'm hunting?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, just wait here, I'll get it." Alice said bitterly.

"Where is she going?" Jacob asked. He barely realized that she was gone until after she had left.

"Wow, reeking bloodsuckers _do_ travel faster than I remembered." He added.

"Hey, they happen to be family so can you please either call them vampires, or just forget that they're different from humans?" I asked. I could tell how Mom said it got a little annoying and personal on Jacob's name calling of vampires.

"Of course." He replied. I smiled and thanked him just as Alice came in. She had a very large plastic cup and held it out to me.

"I figured the dog didn't want to see the blood." Alice said, clearly annoyed.

"Thanks." I replied gratefully and glugged what I assumed to be human blood, but disappointingly found out to be animal blood. _Better than human food. _I thought to myself.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Renesmee? We got the whole day practically until I'm digging a coffin for you." Alice said casually.

"Not funny, Alice. How about you give me a tour of Forks?" I suggested. Alice smiled and nodded, but then shot a cold glare at Jacob.

"And Jacob's coming." I added. Alice shook her head and sighed.  
>"Fine, but try and not be so obnoxious!" Alice said icily. Jacob just shook his head, but grinned at me.<p>

"Well, let's go!" I said excitedly.


	8. Steep Roof

We got a taxi to take us to Forks High because Jacob refused to go into a vampire's car, claiming, "It smells like sickly sweet bleach". I had laughed at that one after I saw Alice's face of disapproval.

"Well, this is where your parents, myself and all your other aunts and uncles went. This is actually where your mother and father met. They met in Bio but first saw each other in the cafeteria. At that time, well…you know the rest. " Alice said, looking timidly at the driver. We asked him to take us to Port Angeles next.

I already knew how they're relationship was at the beginning. Mom told me all about how Dad wanted to kill her but just couldn't, how she figured out what he was, how they spent their time after that, and everything else from then on.

"This is where Edward took Bella out for their first official date. Ooo! That's the restaurant! This was where your mother told your father about his secret…" Alice trailed off.

We spent the rest of the day shopping, and Jacob didn't even complain once. He actually _wanted_ to carry my shopping bags and we talked the whole time, much to Alice's hatred.

"No. Absolutely not." Alice said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked curiously. No doubt she just had a vision.

"You are not taking her to your rez! Over my pile of ashes!" Alice screeched at Jacob.

"Hey! I was gonna ask her first!" Jacob said. He then looked down at me, like he had been doing the whole day. It made me feel appreciated and wanted.

"Sure, I'll go. Mom used to hang their almost all the time when Dad le- when she had free time. It'll complete the tour. Please, Alice? You could come with-"

"Sure as heck I won't be there! You can go to the rez, but when you explain every single thing to your father, don't you dare leave this out!" She warned me and then she turned to Jacob.

"And you better bring her back just as perfect as she is now or you'll have to deal with a coven a vampires after this." You could practically hear the venom in her voice.

"Of course I won't let anything happen to her! Gosh, you guys are all worse than Edward when it comes to her." Jacob said, meaning to just make a comment over how overprotective they are, but Alice took it the wrong way.

"Worse than Edward? Yes, Bella wasn't supposed to know our secret, but are you actually saying that Renesmee is so illegal and against-"

"Alice! Jacob didn't mean it like that! He meant it in the way of how you're overprotective of me!" I said, calming Alice down immediately.

"Oh." She said. She didn't apologize but just disappeared into the house. Jacob and I were still outside in the back, watching the sparrows come close to us. It felt like that memory of EJ and I doing this. And then I realized something; Jacob was going to act like my older brother until I was older. It seemed awesome, having an older brother werewolf that wanted to protect you. Cool.

"Hey, Ness. Look," Alice said, voice appearing of nowhere, "the roof here is _just_ like the one back home." She smiled smugly at me while I blushed furiously.

"Why are you blushing for? Who cares about a roof?" Jacob said.

"Oh, Renesmee had some fun times up there." Alice said, shaking her head in mock regret. I glared at her.

"Alice, so help me…" I trailed off threateningly. She raised an eyebrow, questioning on who could win a threatening competition. Most likely, her.

"What happened on that roof? There's no way Nessie could've gotten up there, it's way to steep and narrow for her to even stand straight without falling." Jacob said. Alice stared at him with a look similar to EJ's that said, "How idiotic are you dogs?"

"She went onto a roof…and fell off…and none of you guys helped her? What kind of parents and family are you bloo- people!" He cut himself short before saying bloodsucker only because I had asked him not too. It was apparent that he really wanted to say things even worse than that, but the look on Alice's face shut him up.

"_I _wasn't watching her. I was hunting with Rose, Esme, Bella and Edward. We left her with Jasper and Emmett, so it's no surprise when we found her up there." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly happened?" Jacob seemed more curious than concerned, as he could see that I was still here, alive. Well, sort of.

"It happened in Alaska. July 12, 2014 to be exact…

_I looked up at the steep, white roof, wondering if I could get a better view of the pretty blue bird that Daddy said were so rare to see in Alaska. I went to the top story of the house and climbed out the window, hoping that Daddy or Mommy wouldn't see me. They might yell at me, but I'm not scared. It's not that high._

_I climbed up the gutters and made it on the very, very steep roof. Stretching my hands out to keep balance, I kept walking along the super thin pathway of the roof, putting one foot in front of the other._

_"Renesmee! What are you doing?" I could hear a note of hysteria in Mommy's voice. I kept walking and grabbed Uncle Emmy's camera out of my jacket pocket. Inching very slowly towards the tree branch near the edge of the roof where the bird was perched on, I held the camera to the front of my face. _

_I heard someone behind me and turned around. Mommy was balancing herself to try and reach me._

_"NO! I wanna take the picture, Mommy!" I said and kept walking forward. _

_"Renesmee, sweetie, get away from there." And in the millisecond that she tried to grab me, my boot slipped and I fell down the side of the roof. _

_I kept screaming and scraping myself and hurting until I fell into something cold and hard._

_I turned to face Daddy holding me in his arms. We were on the porch of the second floor._

_"Whoa." I said in amazement._

_"Whoa doesn't even explain it, young lady. What do you think you were doing?" Daddy looked really mad. I frowned and put my hands on his lips, turning his own frown upside down. I hadn't realized that I cut myself, because the blood that was on my fingers was now on his face, right on his lips. He was staring at my arm, and I realized that I was _really_ bleeding there. I stared at it. I've never seen blood come out of me before._

_"Renesmee, I'll talk to you later about this. Go to Grandpa Carlisle. _Now._" And we went inside to put me down onto Auntie Alice's bed. _

_All I could see was him jumping from the balcony and running really fast towards the forest. Barely two seconds later, Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emmy ran out the back door after him._

_Mommy came in and scooped me up and embraced me in a tight hug._

_"Oh gosh. You're bleeding, Renesmee. Let's go to Grandpa Carlisle." With that being said, she took me downstairs with a room full of awaiting vampires…_

"Wait, so you can bleed?" Jake asked in shock. I just nodded.

"Turns out Dad left me because I had my mother's blood circulating inside of me. But as I grew older, my skin got more and more tougher, so that was the only time that I drew blood." I said matter-of-factly. Jacob closed his gaping mouth and just stared.

"And she never got in trouble for walking on the roof. She _was_ only five, though." Alice said, shaking her head. I laughed.

"Yeah, but remember, Jasper and Emmett were watching me that time." I reminded her.

"No, they were watching the football game." Alice countered. I laughed in agreement and Jacob was smiling at me.

"Pretty laugh." He said. I giggled and noticed that Alice was gone.

"What?" I asked, knowing she'd hear me.

"Phone call!" She yelled. My laughter died and my eyes grew large.


	9. La Push

I stared at the house and then felt Jacob's arms around me.

"You were gonna fall." He explained when he saw my eyes dart to his arms.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I strained my ears to hear at least one word in Alice's conversation with who the hell knows.

"It's your mother." Jacob said, eyes looking at something that wasn't there. Was he thinking about her?

"Well, I just got off the phone with Bella. It's okay. She was just asking if she should pack my stuff. I said yes, of course, that she should pack _everything_. She also asked if you were safe, which I sad yes to as well." Alice appeared in the area that Jacob was staring at, so maybe he wasn't thinking about Mom.

"Well, how interesting to know this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm giving a tour of _my_ place." Jacob said, grinning widely at me. I returned the smile while Alice just grimaced.

"Fine! But she has to be back in two hours! Ya hear? And if she comes back worse than the condition I left her in, your dog chow." Alice steamed. Jacob smiled and I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine, Ali. Don't worry." I said. She hugged me back.

"If you get hurt, don't expect me not to kill him before your father kills me." She threatened into my ear. I shuddered as she let me go. She ran into the house and I could hear her unpacking the clothes and things that she brought with her.

"So, where's your ride?" I asked curiously. Jake shook his head and disappeared into the woods.

"Hey!" I shouted. Was he just leaving me here? What's going on?

I was about to return into the house when a humungous wolf appeared from the woods. He had reddish colored fur and the same brown eyes as Jake.

"Hello, Jacob." I smiled at him. He bent his magnificent head and nuzzled into me. I pet the top of his head and he licked my face from chin to hairline.

"UGH! Gross, Jake!" I exclaimed. I tried to sound angry, but ended up laughing with his own throaty laugh as he trotted away. Alice's disgusted hiss was also audible.

Jake bent down and I stared at him questioningly.

"You want _me_, to ride on _you_?" I asked. He nodded his large head and I giggled.

"Okay." And with that, I hopped onto the groove of his shoulder blades, and screamed of enthusiasm and laughter as we sprinted through the forest at an amazingly fast speed. The trees flew by in a blur. I wonder why Mom hated traveling fast on a mythical creature. It was damn fun.

When the trees started coming back into focus, I hopped off and walked besides the huge wolf. I stroked his fur and listened curiously to the low grumble coming from his throat.

We finally arrived at what had to be La Push. My eyes gazed everywhere in wonder. Being distracted by the small town, I hadn't noticed that Jake phased back into his human self.

"Come on, I wanna show you me house." He grinned and I ran after him as we raced to a small red house. There was a garage and a large field that stretched into a forest different from near home.

"Jake! Nice of you to stop by!"

"Yeah, Jacob, we got _so_ worried!"

"OOO! If it isn't the vampires' spawn!"

"Hey Jake!"

"Can it, guys!"

I looked at the bunch of shirtless men that came strolling out of his house. I saw Jake shake his head in annoyance and went up to greet them.

"Jacob, Embry has told me about this…her. We won't do anything to her, but we'd like to talk to you." Sam instructed.

"Sure, as long as she's not alone. Where's my father?" Jacob asked.

"Fishing with Chief Swan." Jared piped up.

"Then I won't leave her until-"

"I'll watch her Jake! I already know what Sam's gonna tell you." Seth offered. Jacob nodded and then ran with the rest of the wolf pack into the forest.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater." He held his hand out in greeting. So this was why Dad and Mom liked him so much.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. But you could call me Nessie or Ness, cuz that's what Jake calls me." I shook hands with him. He seemed maybe one or two years older than me.

"Cool, well, I'm babysitting you. Which is weird because it's usually me that they have under close watch. So, what doya wanna do?" He asked.

"Could I get a tour of La Push? I've always wanted to come here, ever since my parents told me…" I trailed off and covered my hands over my mouth.

"Naw, it's cool, Ness. I don't mind if you talk about Edward or Bella. They were pretty cool, but the rest of the pack, let's just say-"

"Don't even think about them whenever I'm around them." I finished his thoughts. He laughed and nodded.

"Well, how bout we start this 'tour'? Let's start with Jake's house." Seth said, leading me inside the house that Mom spent most of her time after Dad left.

I walked around the small living room and followed Seth into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Oh, do you only drink blood?" he asked, seeming a little embarrassed of even asking.

"No, I eat human food, it's just that Alice ordered me a huge lunch." I said sweetly. He nodded.

The phone rang shrilly behind me and I turned around.

"You could answer it." Seth said.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Renesmee? Is Jacob there? I really need to talk to him. I just saw….." Alice trailed off. Jacob entered the house, smiling when he saw me.

"Yeah, he's here. But what did you see Alice?" I asked nervously. Jake's face fell when I said Alice.

"I…I have to go! Just don't say anything when-" And she hung up.

"Alice!" I spoke helplessly into the speaker.

"It's our cable. We can't reach anywhere near the Cullen's house because we never bothered to." Jacob answered. Just then the phone rang in my hands. Jacob took it out of my grip and answered it.

"Hello? Black residence, Jacob speaking." He said, putting it on speaker so I could hear.

"Hello, Jacob. This is Edward Cullen. I know we haven't spoken much or even at all over a long period of time but I would like to inform you beforehand that my family and I are moving back to Forks." Dad said, speaking in an odd tone.

"Uh. Yeah, your leech sister told me." He said, but regretted it.

"When did you speak to Alice?" Dad asked. Just then I was about to walked over to Jake and maybe write down a fake story when my shoe caught onto the leg of a chair that Seth was sitting on.

"OW!" I squealed, rubbing my foot.

"Sorry, Renesmee." Seth said.

"It's alright, Seth." I replied back. I heard a gasp from the phone and turned around to face Jacob, whose face had just gone vampire pale.

"Why. Is. My. Daughter. At. Your. House." Edward said in a very furious tone.

"Well, I…uh…" Jacob couldn't respond and looked at me.

"Dad, Jake kinda…. imprinted…on…me." I said quietly. He still heard.

"I'm on my way." He growled and I could hear the phone being crushed in his hands and then it went dead.

"Well, crap." Jacob said. I nodded and then collapsed onto the floor.


	10. Runaway

"What did you _do_ to her?" Was I could hear. I didn't open my eyes because I really didn't want to see what was going on. I knew that it was Alice speaking and I couldn't bear looking at her face.

"I-well…I-" Jake stuttered somewhere above me. I felt warm hands under me. He must've carried me to my house.

"Put her onto the couch! He's on his way! What happened?" She hissed, demanding an explanation.

"Well, he called. And then Nessie kind of spoke into the phone on accident. And he asked what she was doing at my house. And…well…. she told him about the imprinting thing," Alice gasped "and now he's on his way." Jake finished.

"Of course he's on his way! Wait, I'm seeing something." Alice said, and I could practically image her squinting her eyes shut.

"When is he coming?" Jake asked timidly.

"Edward will be here in thirty minutes. The rest of my family will be here in an hour." Alice said, sounding a thousand years old. I felt cold hands on my shoulders.

"Renesmee, darling, I know you're awake and that you're listening. Open your eyes." Alice said sternly. I gulped and peeked out of my eyelashes to see Jacob on the other side of the couch, near my feet, staring at me. I opened my eyes fully and turned around to see Alice death-staring me.

"Do I even have to say 'told ya so'?" She said. I grimaced and felt dizzy.

"How ya feeling?" Jake asked. Alice shot him a glance. She clearly didn't want him here.

"Like I'm about to die, be brought back to life, get bitten as punishment, feel the intense pain, and then die again." I muttered. Alice laughed lightly and Jacob seemed furious.

"Oh have some humor, she's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to her. And I would suggest you leave." Alice warned.

"I'm not afraid about my ass. It's Renesmee's that I fear for." Jacob said.

"Heaven forbid my ass be injured." I said, shaking my head.

"Watch the language, young lady." Alice said sternly. I grinned at her but she didn't grin back. I sat up straightly on the couch and stretched my arms. I sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"Alice, do you think…uh…" I said, shooting an embarrassed look at Jacob. Alice saw me look at him and nodded. She disappeared upstairs where I assumed Carlisle's study would be.

"When did you get more?" I asked in a tone that would be used for normal conversations, but I knew she could hear. Jacob was still staring at me, asking for an explanation.

"Thought I'd stock up when you were gone." She answered, coming back down the stairs with a pouch of blood.

"Thanks!" I said and glugged the whole thing in enthusiasm, draining it and savoring every drop of-

"URGH!" I said and almost spit the damn thing out. Alice was giggling like a maniac. I ran to the kitchen sink and spit the damn food-colored liquid into the sink. I washed it away and shot a death glare at Alice.

"Oops, wrong pouch." She laughed, handing me a plastic cup. While I took it gingerly and being drinking, she explained the whole prank thing to Jacob. He just shook his head and then stared at me.

"Alice, this is animal blood!" I complained.

"Shut up and drink it." She commanded. I rolled my eyes and finished the vile liquid, throwing the cup into the sink.

"_Thank you_." I said in annoyance. She smiled and then disappeared upstairs.

"How much time do we have until he comes?" Jacob said.

"Twenty. By the way, I'm going to go out and get more animal blood for her. I'll be back in time before he comes. Do you mind watching her?" Alice asked. Jacob nodded and she disappeared.

"Well, what do ya wanna do, Nessie?" Jacob asked, a little sleepily. This gave me an idea.

"Let's just watch a movie." I said, a devious plan forming into my head. Dammit for me being so similar to EJ.

"Okay." Jake replied, leaning back into the couch. I got up and put on some slow, sappy movie and sat on the floor, resting my head on the couch.

Within minutes, Jacob was asleep, allowing me some free time in the forest. Running upstairs, I sprinted into Dad's room, grabbed my iPod and went back downstairs. I grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote a note, _Went into the forest for a quick jog. Be back soon. ~R_

I ran out the door and kept running in the opposite direction that I saw Alice heading for. I kept running and running and running, smiling for once. Plugging the buds in my ears, I blasted music and slowed down to a walk.

Something a little louder than my music cracked and I immediately shut my iPod. I turned around and saw nothing. Nervously, I started walking back in the direction I came, but I didn't really know which direction that was.

Another loud crack made me jump and I started running. I could sense someone following me so I started sprinting.

I didn't notice the tree in front of me until I smacked right into and fell backwards onto the wet ground.

"OW!" I screamed. I put my palm to my forehead and luckily saw no blood.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." A voice said sweetly.

"Wh-who-who are you?" I said shakily as the whole forest seemed to be tilting.

"Oh God, you idiot! Jeez I thought you were a camper or something! Great. I was going to kill you! _Why are you in the forest?_" The voice screeched. Everything was still spinning and I couldn't exactly find the face of my pursuer. Hell, I couldn't even recognize the voice.

"Whooo….a..ree…youu?" I said again, looking blindly.

"Shit. Did you seriously hit your head that hard? Your dad's gonna kill me!" The voice was feminine and annoying and familiar…

"Alice!" I screamed in realization. "Crap." I added when I realized that I disobeyed her.

"Why. Are. You. Here." She snarled. I whimpered and she grabbed my legs and hoisted me, holding me like a mother would hold her newborn infant. I was surprised she didn't start rocking me and cooing a lullaby.

"I…well…I just had to get away for a few minutes and just think about what the hell I'm supposed to say. I literally was going insane in that house." I said under my breath. Alice just shook her head and started running faster than the speed of light. My hair was whipping across my face and flying everywhere.

We finally reached the house, but there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Where's the mutt?" Alice asked, clearly pissed at him for letting me get away.

"Look. It's not Jacob's fault, okay? I saw that he was getting sleepy so I put on a movie and waited for him to fall asleep…" I trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Leave it to you. You're just like your mother. Reckless when she wants to be." Alice said, shaking her head she dropped me and we both went inside.

"Jake?" I called, entering the room. He was still sleeping, but startled awake when he heard my voice.

"Huh? What?" He said, falling off of the couch. He groaned and then spotted Alice and me. I glanced at the mirror on the opposite of the room. Alice had an angry face while I had leaves in my hair and a small bruise on my forehead. I brushed my hair to hide it. They both noticed.

"What happened?" Jacob said.

"She ran off! How could you fall asleep?" Alice hissed at him. Jake did a double take and looked hurt at me.

"Alice! It's not Jacob's fault! I told you! He hadn't slept for at least three days! I _had_ to get away from everything! I needed alone time." I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Fine." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I said.

"It's okay, Ness." He said, smiling. I did a feeble grin back. His smile faltered as he saw the fear in my eyes.

The screech of tire tracks outside made Jacob and I jump and Alice, worried.

He was within the house faster than you could say, "I'm screwed" which is exactly what I thought as I saw him enter the room. We made direct eye contact and he saw the mortal fear in my eyes.


	11. What did you call her?

"Renesmee." He breathed in a sigh of relief, and was right in front of me before I could blink. He hugged me tightly to his chest while I just stood there, shocked.

"Dammit, Renesmee! Don't _ever_ do that to your mother and me again!" He let go and stood back a foot. He looked over my shoulder and Alice.

"Edward I-" Alice said before he cut her off.

"I know." He replied. He then stared at Jacob, who looked so tense that I was afraid that he'd transform into a werewolf at any second.

"Yes, I have." Dad said, answering an unspoken thought. As curious as I was, I didn't ask and neither did Alice. We had to give them some space.

"She is." Dad said.

"I don't really know what to do now." Jake said sullenly.

"Neither do I. Let's let her decide on that." Dad suggested. "Yes, I know." He muttered as an afterthought.

"Ask me what?" I finally asked, curiosity finally overpowering me.

"What do we do about the dog?" Dad asked me.

"We allow _Jake _to come and go as he pleases. We won't allow him to feel pain about this. You will allow me to visit him regularly." I said in a small voice. Dad just stared at me in disbelief.

"You're just like Bella." Jacob said in silent laughter. Dad smiled a little but than frowned.

"So he's Jake now? Not Jacob?" He muttered, shaking his head. I nodded. He came close to me and pulled me close.

"You don't know how you're mother and I were when we found out. That was _before_ Alice left, before we knew if you were kidnapped or dead or gone or…." He shuddered.

"Dad, I'm fine, see?" I said, stroking his hair as he bent down to make eye contact.

"I can see. I can also see that you'll be grounded…for a month…or longer if you don't behave yourself." He threatened. I nodded without argument.

"You know, it's almost your birthday. How bout when your mother comes, we go shopping for a present? We'll let you pick whatever you like, but that's the only gift you'll get this year because you're still grounded." He said. I smiled and hugged him again.

"Yeah, my last birthday before I stop having human birthdays." I mumbled.

"WHAT?" Jacob screeched. "You're kidding? You can't! I- you…you can't do that to her!" he shouted to Dad, which got infuriated very quickly. Must be something Jacob thought.

"That was because they _forced_ me to change her! Do you think I _wanted _that?" Dad said acidly.

"Yeah, and now you aren't forced, so you're just gonna suck the life out of your own daughter!" Jake shot at him.

Alice pulled me by the arm out of the room.

"NO! Alice! They'll kill each other!" I shouted, thrashing against her strong arms.

"I'm on it." Was all she said before she was gone. I stormed out of the kitchen and ran right into the living room. No one was there.

"I have every right!" I heard Dad's shouts from outside. I ran out and saw Alice pulling on his sleeve.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted. He ignored her.

"YOU'LL KILL HER!" Jacob shouted, getting closer to dad.

"Try and stop me, dog. She's _my _daughter. She's _my_ responsibility. I won't let a filthy mutt ruin my family!" Dad shouted right into Jake's face. I could hear the growl rumbling inside his chest. I ran over to Dad and he blocked me and pushed me back as Jake phased into a wolf.

"Stay away from her!" Dad shouted. I ran in between them before they even had a chance of hurting each other. Alice pulled me back and said, "Ness! You'll get killed! Don't stand in between them!" She yelled.

"STOP!" I heard Mom scream. She ran in between the both of them just as I broke free of a shocked Alice and ran into her arms.

Shocked and surprised, Dad and Jake stopped their snarling and stared at Mom.

"MOM!" I said in enthusiasm.

"Renesmee!" She squealed and hugged me tightly to her. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I hugged her back.

"Bella?" I hadn't noticed Jacob phased back.

"Jake? Is that you?" She replied in the same confusion.

"Uh, yeah." He said lamely. Mom smiled but just stood there awkwardly. Dad came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You two idiots are both going to get killed." Emmett's voice came out of nowhere and startled me.

"How are you?" Mom asked him. Jacob shrugged. "Usual. Ya know, same old same old." He replied. Mom chuckled, shaking her head.

"_He_ imprinted on Renesmee? Why him? Alice I thought you said someone else! Now we have _this_ one to deal with?" Rosalie said, complaining as she appeared from the woods.

"_What?_" Mom shrieked.

"Well I- uh- you see." Jake stuttered. Realization flooded through her face, quickly followed by pure anger.

"You didn't." She snarled at him. Jacob backed away, palms up, trying to reason with her.

"You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My daughter!" Jacob backed another foot away onto the lawn as she stalked him. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"You see her only of one time, and you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's my daughter!"

"I can share." He said pleadingly as he retreated across the lawn.

"Knew this would happen." I heard Alice mutter.

"Pay up." I turned to see Jasper handing Emmett cash.

"Should've known she'd freak when she found out." Jasper mumbled.

"How do you guys know about this?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice told me when you were on the rez with Jake.

"YOU WERE ON THE REZ?" Mom shrieked an octave higher than her usual voice.

"She was perfectly safe!" Jake said, causing Mom to revert her attention back on him.

"How dare you imprint on my daughter? Have you lost your mind?" She hissed.

"It was involuntary! I swear!" He insisted, backing into the trees. I heard a growl coming from somewhere in the woods, but I was still concentrating on Mom. She wouldn't hurt my Jacob, would she? I walked quietly over to Alice. Usually, when I was younger and couldn't speak, I'd press my hand to the face of whomever I wanted to talk to and they could somehow read my thoughts. Now, I urgently tried to do it again without speaking so I wouldn't remind Mom of me.

It worked. Alice gasped quietly as she almost forgot of my little power that I had forgotten about up until now. I played the scene, but from my point of view. I was extremely worried that Jacob could get hurt. Alice just shook her head in annoyance as my longing and need for him to be okay was strong enough to disgust her.

Jacob was suddenly not alone. Two huge wolves, Seth and Leah from the looks of it, appeared, flanking him on either side. Leah snapped at Mom.

A fearsome and unexpected snarl ripped through Mom's teeth at her. It disturbed me along with frightened me.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off," he added. I was still confused on why Mom was so angry, and then I saw her eyes.

Pitch black.

Her eyes were a black abyss and a blazing fire, all at the same time. No wonder she's super pissed about this. Vampires usually are angrier about things the more thirsty they are. Judging on Mom's eye color, she could be considered deadly. I shuddered.

"Why should I listen?" She snarled. Leah curled her lip at Mom, but didn't move.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Don't you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family." Mom glared at him.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in over a decade. And you think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_!" She screeched. I flinched but kept watching with growing tension. Emmett laughed.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him." I didn't think that Esme was talking about Mom anymore, but about me. Yes, I would be unhappy if Mom injured Jake. Very unhappy.

I heard no pursuit of Dad or anyone else.

"No!" Jacob was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's not even a teenager! She's just a kid, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" Mom yelled.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy. Is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He was shouting right back.

"It's what I _have _wanted and _have _been doing for almost thirteen years!" She shrieked a growl at him.

"She didn't kill him." Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"She still yelled at him." Emmett muttered.

"Doesn't matter, give half of my cash back." He said, and he grabbed the money that Emmett reluctantly reached out for him. I just shook my head. How could they be betting at this time?

"You're going to stay away from her," She hissed up at Jacob.  
>"I can't do that!"<br>Through her teeth she growled: "Try. Starting now."  
>"It's not possible. Do you not see her staring at me? The intensity of her eyes? Was there a time when you were pregnant that you thought of me? She said you told her that. That was her, all along. If she didn't want me, than we wouldn't be where we are right now." Mom glared at him.<br>"That was her," he told her. "From the very beginning. We had to be together,  
>even then."<br>I remembered, and then I understood. I remembered Mom telling me of why she thought of Jacob during her pregnancy with me. How she was confused and determined to find out why.

"Run away while you still can," I threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted. Mom froze. My breathing stopped.

Behind me, I heard the lack of sound that was my family's anxious reaction.

"What… did you call her?" Jacob took a step farther back, managing to look sheepish.

"Well," he mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"  
>"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" She screeched.<br>And then she lunged for his throat.

**Sounds familiar to anyone? Haha. The fight between Bella and Jacob is from Breaking Dawn: Book 3. I just had to put it in. I have no rights or am taken credit for it. The credit all goes to Stephenie Meyer! :)**


	12. Sorry!

Hey guys, sorry that I'm not updating this story but just as an advanced warning, I may not be able to update this for personal reasons. Sorry! I _will_ be publishing two other stories that I have written earlier. They're really old and I didn't really touch up on them so I apologize in advance. Check them out! Okay thanks bye ;)


End file.
